The Grass is Always Greener
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: random story. try it out! its basically me in twilight..... but its funnier than twilight.... lol cause apparently i cant write non-funny things **new name! used to be "my twilight life"**
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is kind of a stupid story, and I really have no idea why I'm posting it, but I did, so oh well. I'll probably end up deleting it!! HAHAH! Oh, btw: I used _fake _names and places!! oh, and I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

I was in the car, on the way to the Vancouver airport.

"You don't have to do this you know." my mom told me for the millionth time. It was a fairly cold, wet, rainy day in Vancouver. The windshield wipers were getting a workout, and we had the seat heaters on.

"I _want _to mom." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was an OK liar, but my mom could always tell when I was lying. I'd been saying this lie so often though, that it sounded like the truth to me. I didn't _hate _St. Albert, but I didn't love it either. The only thing there was my dad.

I was headed to St. Albert. It was a tiny little town about 2 hours away from Edmonton. It _always _had snow there, and cloudy days, so, seeing as it was September, I assumed it would be extremely rainy there as well. I walked to the counter with my mom. I was fairly used to this routine. I'd done it once a month for 7 or 8 years now, going back and forth between my mom and dad. But I'd wanted a change. I was tired of my little all girls private school, and I wanted new people to socialize with. I was the kind of person who constantly needed change. So, I decided to go and live with my dad.

I was through security and at my gate in no time. Luckily, I had enough money and time to buy a few things for the plane ride. I picked out two new ones that I'd never seen before, a chocolate bar, and a lemonade.

"Now boarding Westjet flight 111 with service to Edmonton Alberta." The flight attendant called, signaling it was time for me to board. I picked up my light backpack and trudged over into the boarding line.

"Hello, welcome to West Jet. how old are you?" The flight attendant asked me when I handed her my ticket.

"Seventeen." I answerd, grabbing my photo ID. I knew she was going to ask for it anyway.

"Thank you, and have a nice flight." She said with a fake smile. I hated looking at them sometimes, they were so fake.

I walked through the small 'tunnel' and onto the airplane. My seat was 20D. Good, and aisle. When I as little, I'd preferred a window seat, but now, I loved aisle seats. I sat down, and opened my large novel. I was reading when a lady stopped beside where I was sitting.

"Oh, hello. Are you in here?" I asked her, getting up so she could get into her seat.

"Actually, 21D is my seat." She said. I looked up at the seat markers.

"Oops, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said blushing. "I thought that this was row 20." I picked up all of my stuff, and made my way one seat up.

After that one mixup, my plane ride was short, and rather enjoyable. No one occupied the seat next to me, so there was a space between myself and another boy who didn't say anything except 'excuse me' when he was trying to get to his seat.

I got off the plane and made my way to the boarding lounge. I went through the first set of sliding doors that led to a staircase and an escalator. In all of the years that I'd done this, I'd never once taken escalator. I went through the second set of sliding doors and saw my dad and his new wife Sharryn waiting for me. As soon as my dad saw me, his face lit up. He was always so happy to see me.

"Hi dad!" I said, giving him a huge hug as he spun me around. It was what we'd done for years. A tradition.

He placed me down on the ground. "Hi Sharryn!" I said, running over to her, and giving her a large hug as well. Some people hated their step mothers, but I loved mine. She made my dad happy, and she made me laugh.

"Hello there cutie pie!" She said, hugging me back tightly. "Wait until you see what we did to your bedroom!" Sharryn was a decorating type. She loved to paint, sew, and do anything else alike. She had redone my entire room when she found out I was going to be living here permanently. For four years, my room was a bright shade of pink, with electric green and red accents. Audrey Heburn, my favorite actress, was on the wall above my bed and I had my own ensuite. I adored my room, but she'd done that when I was thirteen. It was time for a change, according to Sharryn.

The car ride was anything but quiet. My dad had his Ipod plugged in, and was blasting one of my favorite songs; 'American Pie'. We made lots of conversation about everything, and Sharryn told me that my room was light blue. I was happy. After I'd turned fifteen, I'd turned tomboyish. I was such a girlie girl before, and I just changed. I don't know why. I hardly even liked shopping anymore!

"Here we are," Dad said, pulling into the garage. As soon as the car was out, I grabbed my two suitcases from the back, and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Wow you hardly brought _anything_." Sharryn said, eyeing my two small suitcases. My dad and I laughed at her. I made my way to my room, witch was in the basment. As soon as I opened the door, my mouth dropped.

The walls were painted a light blue, with white and yellow accents. Not a neon yellow, but a nice light yellow. The bed spread was handmade by Sharryn (not that you could tell) and it had little squares of yellow and blue in diffrent shades. My desk that used to be green, was now yellow, and had little painted blue flowers going down the legs.

"Do you like it?" Sharryn asked me from the door.

"Of course! Thanks so much!" I said, as I ran over to her, giving her another big hug.

"We have one more suprise for you." My dad said. By this time, I was already super excited. I couldn't imagine what else they could have done for me!

"We want you to be happy here, so we bought you a little gift." He said, leading me outside.

"It's outside?" I asked confused. I looked around for my suprise and my dad and Sharryn laughed at me.

"It's inside the garage." Sharryn said, clicking the garage door opener to reveal a large shape covered by a car.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY! DAD, YOU DIDN'T JUST BUY ME A CAR! THANKS SO MUCH!" I said, hugging them both and jumping up and down. I ran over to the car. I tore the sheet off and revealed the cutest little car in the world. It was a '53 ford pickup truck, but it looked as if someone had re-painted it light blue. I loved it as soon as I saw it. It was one of those cars that _never _gets ruined.

After I was done looking at my car, Sharryn set out dinner on the table.

"Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow Katie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, poking my pasta with my fork. I'd only been the new kid in school once. And it was grade eight, so it really wasn't a big deal. That was the year that I switched from a cozy little middle school up on the mountain to a fancy private school downtown. And even then, I hated it.

I rinsed my dishes in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. Then, I helped clear the table, and cut myself an apple. I put my apple into a bowl and went down the stairs. I loved my room. It kind of reminded me of the forest from 'A Mid Summer Night's Dream'. I found myself drifting off to sleep very quickly. I blamed it on the time change. Stupid time zones.


	2. First Day of Class

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series!**

* * *

**Yay for you! This is actually a pretty long chapter. It took me like an hour to write and edit, so you better like it :D**

* * *

Great. My first day at a new school. St. Joseph's to be exact, and let me tell you, It was tiny. I'd thought that my private school was small because it had only 550 students in the senior school, and 600 in the junior school. I can't believe that this new school only has 359 kids! Well today, it was going to be 360.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal. My dad and Sharryn were already at work, so I just packed up my stuff and left after I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I grabbed my blue backpack and headed for the door. I locked up, and made my way to the garage were my new car was waiting. I turned the keys into the ignition and was off. Stupid St. Albert had no sunshine. I swear it was going to snow any second. The clouds above me were a menacing grey colour, and the rain was threatening to drop. Shoot! I'd forgotten my raincoat at home. Oh well, too late to go back and get it now. I was just pulling into the school's parking lot when I saw them. There were five of them, all extraordinarily beautiful. Two were girls, and the others were boys, each holding onto one of the girls. The only one who wasn't was a boy with bronze hair.

I pulled my car into a spot near the front of the building. I didn't need to get wet, and it was just easier. I got out of the car, gathered my stuff, and went inside to find the office. The school was old, with grey tile floor, and green wallpaper. The inside of the office had brown carpeting and a wooden desk that the Secretary sat at.

"Hello Mrs... Baily." I said, squinting my eyes to see her name tag.

"Hello Dear, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Katie Swan." I said to her and she nodded.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Now here's your student ID card, and this is your schedule. There is also a sheet that you must have each of your teachers sign and bring it back at the end of the day. OK?"

"Yes." I said, nodding. I was just glad that the entire school was inside and I didn't have to travel from building to building. I glanced at my schedule. I had AP French first. At my old school, they were really strict about teaching french, so this school thought that I was really advanced, they put me in AP classes. It was in room 330. I made my way up to the third floor and turned right. 300, 310, 320, 330! I entered the classroom which was buzzing with chatter. As soon as I walked through the door all of the conversations stopped.

"Umm.. hello." I said, blushing. I was generally an outgoing person, but I was shy at first.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Klein, you are?"

"Katie Swan." I said, handing him the paper I needed him to sign. "I'm new." I said. What a stupid thing to say! Obviously I was new.

"Yes I see that." He said chuckling. "Class, this is Katie." He said, gesturing to me. I gave a little wave, my cheeks getting redder by the minute.

"Miss Swan, you may sit anywhere where there is an open seat. I don't assign seats in my class." He said smiling, and pointing to the many empty seats. Either lots of people ditched this class, or there weren't many students. I counted seven.

"Thank you." I said, rushing off to the seat beside a harmless looking girl. She smiled as soon as I sat down.

"Hi I'm Caity." She said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I hope you like it here in St. Albert!"

"Thanks Caity." I said returning her smile. I shook her hand and then faced the front of the class. That's when he came in.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, so nice of you to join us." Mr. Klein said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Caity.

"Edward Cullen," She whispered back, leaning across the little wooden desks. "He and his brothers and sisters were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Mr. Klein, but my sister made me late."

"Sure Mr. Cullen, just take your seat please." Edward immediately sat down. He was in the seat in front of me. After a minute his entire body went rigid, and his hand shot up.

"Mr. Klein, can I please move seats?" He asked politely. I hope it wasn't because of me.

"Why Edward?" The teacher asked sighing.

"I'm very...distracted sitting here."

"Sure, go to the seat on the far right hand side of the room, by the window." Mr. Klein said, pointing to the seat.

"Thank you sir." Edward said, gathering his things.

French passed without much thought, and I was still trying to get used to how short the classes were here. At my private school, we had four classes a day. Each were an hour and forty minutes long. Here I had seven blocks a day, and each were only about thirty minutes each. After French, I raced off to Biology. Turns out Edward was in this class too.

"Hello. I'm Katie Swan." I inroduced myself to my new teacher. She was much shorter than me, and wore beige slacks with a beige and blak striped top. Her little black glasses were square shaped, and she was Chinese.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Poon." She said to me with a warm smile. She didn't feel the need to introduce me, and just told me to take any available seat, and she'd mark it down after class. I looked up and gulped. The only seat left was the one next to Edward Cullen. I made my way down the rows, until finally, I stopped at the white countered table in the middle of the room. I was surprised that I managed to only trip once on a chair leg.

"Hi, I don't think that we've been introduced. I'm Katie." I said, extending my hand.

"I'm Edward." He said, still looking down. OK, now he was making me mad.

"Good morning class." Miss Poon said to the class.

"Morning." Some kids replied.

"Today we'll be learning about cells. If you'll turn to page 111 in your textbooks...

I flipped to the page. Great, I'd already done all of this before. Stupid private school and public schools! Why'd they have to be different?

The rest of class Mrs. Poon went on and on, only once stopping so Edward could ask her a question.

"Yes Edward what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"May I switch seats?"

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, all of the other seats are filled. You'll survive." She said, turning back to the white board.

I saw Edward inching his chair further and further away from me. What? Did I smell or something? As soon as the bell rang signaling it was break time, I jumped. My old school hadn't had bells, and now they kind of freaked me out. Just the face that I'm not expecting them. I made my way to my new locker. It was right across the hall from the Drama room. That was good, maybe I could meet the drama teacher and introduce myself before next block. I threw my books into my locker. I gave up on trying to organize it in grade eight. After grabbing a granola bar from my backpack I shoved it shut and closed the lock. I chewed the bar carefully until the bell rang again signaling that it was time for drama class.

"Hello, I'm Katie." I greeted the drama teacher. I was one of the only three people in the class right now, but I didn't really hope more were coming.

"I'm Miss Causley." She said biting into her sandwich. She had curly, jaw length hair, and looked to be in her late thirties. She was wearing jeans, a black blouse, red lipstick, and black shoes with white circles.

"Umm, could you sign this please?" I asked handing her the paper.

"Give it to me later." She said, putting down the remainder of the sandwich.

"Welcome Class. This is Katie." She said, pointing a finger at me. "She's new." The teacher finished with no enthusiasm.

I went to where the other five students were sitting.

"Today we will be doing improv." As she said that my face slumped. I loved improv, but not on my first day at a new school! Not until the people knew me better... of course, it was only five kids, and all of us were girls...

"Have you ever played the 'bus stop' game Katie?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "OK, then you can watch for today, tomorrow, I want you to be able to play."

I watched all of the other girls play this silly game, and the time passed very quickly again. As did Home Ec and English. Next was Math. I went into the room. It was the only one I'd seen today that was decorated with such nice colours. There were Beatles posters everywhere, a little bowl of candy, and Beatles music playing from the computer. The whiteboards were filled with graffiti made by the previous class. I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Umm, hello. I'm Katie." I said with a small smile. The teacher's face lit up. She was wearing a light blue pinstripe blouse, a white cardigan, and a black skirt with tights.

"I'm Miss Creamer!" She said, standing up. She was a little bit shorter than me. "Welcome to my class. Everyone, attention please! This is Katie. Please make her feel welcome." I gave my signature small smile and blush as I made my way to the seat at the front of the room. The girl beside me started conversation instantly.

"Hi, I'm Julie. Do you play any sports?"

"Shouldn't we be quiet? I think she's starting the lesson." I said quietly, getting out my notebook. At my old school, there was no talking unless the teacher permitted it first.

"Who? Miss Creamer? Oh no, she always starts the lesson at least five minutes late." Julie said laughing.

"So, _do _you play any sports?" I shuddered. I was not good at sports. That's why I was dreading gym later. I was an accident prone klutz. My feet liked to trip over anything and everything they could find, sometimes even air.

"Umm, no. I swim."

"Oh," Julie nodded her head. "We don't have a swim team here." She informed me sadly.

"That sucks. Do you have a pool?" I asked. She looked at me like I was crazy. Luckily, Miss Creamer started teaching.

"Today we will be learning about algebra." She informed the class. Everyone groaned but me. I absolutely loved algebra!

Math passed in a blur, Miss Creamer made learning so much fun! And seeing as I'd already learnt most of it helped too.

Finally, it was lunch time. Turns out that Julie and Caity were really good friends, so they asked me to eat with them. Of course I accepted, and walked over with them to the table.

"OK everyone, this is Katie." Julie introduced me. I got several hello's.

"Katie is is Matthew, Reese, George, Adam, Jennifer, Isabella, Isabel, Maddi, and Maddie." Caity said, pointing to each one.

"Hello." I said, giving them all a small wave. I was sitting beside Caity and Isabella.

"Do you like drama?" Isabella asked me. That's when it clicked. She was one of the girls in my drama class.

"Yeah, actually, I was in your drama class. I sat out because I didn't know how to play."

"Oh, yes, that's right."

Isabella was really nice. She had long, waist length light brown hair. She was wearing jeans and a white flowy top. Her glasses were black with green stripes along the sides, and she had freckles just like me. But less.

"What do you have next?" She asked me.

"Ugh. Gym." I said, glancing at my schedule.

"Oh me too! I'll see you then!" She said racing from the table.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"Library, I have to do a music project bye!" She called over her shoulder.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. Julie was talking to Adam about the soccer wold cup and Caity was talking to Jennifer about 'Elle Magazine'. I stayed quiet and jabbed at my macaroni with a plastic fork. Too soon for my liking, the bell rang, making me face my worst fear; GYM.

* * *

**OK, so I hope you liked it, I actually _am _accident prone, and I trip all the time in gym, and over sidewalks. heh. joy. OK, well thanks for reading! Please review!!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	3. After School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series!**

* * *

I made my way to the bottom floor of the school. There were two, large double doors leading to the gym. I pushed them open, and saw my nightmare. The gym was a wooden floor, there were bleachers along the right side, and the change rooms were on the other side. There was gymnastics equipment, soccer balls, basket balls, hockey nets, and basically everything else you would ever need for a sport. I groaned at the sight. I went to the teacher. She told me to watch for today, and signed my slip.

"I'm Mrs. Barzo." She said with a huge smile.

"Hi." I said, smiling, and then went to sit on the bench. I watched as all of the people in my class swung rackets around hitting a birdie and playing badmonton. Hopefully tomorrow when I play I wont have to do that. It could harm everyone in the general area.

Ms. Barzo blew her whistle about an hour later. "Good job today everyone! Have a good day!"

Thank god we were done.

I made my way out into the hall and got boycotted by one of the boys in my class.

"Hey, you're...Katie right?"

"Yea, that's me." I said, still walking.

"Oliver Monroe." He said, jutting a hand out towards me.

"Um.. hi..." I said awkwardly, shaking it.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked, still walking beside me.

I didn't have much experience with guys. I'll admit it. When you spend over two years at an all girl's school you forget how to interact with them...

"Um, I think I've got it than--" I couldn't finish my sentence because I tripped over a pencil case lying in the hall. I thrust my arms forward, getting ready for the impact of the tile floor, but it never came.

"You know," Oliver said, helping me up. "You should probably watch where you're going."

"Yea. Thanks." I mumbled, letting my long dark brown hair hide my blushing face.

"So.. what class do you have next?" He asked. It didn't look like he was about to give up trying to make conversation. great.

"Isn't it time to go?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Aw, you're right. I guess the day passed so fast..." He never got to finish his thought and looked straight infront of him.

It was Edward Cullen. The Jerk from Bio.

"Hello... Katie?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked him, contintinuing to walk towards the parking lot.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry for being so rude today in class."

"Yea, what was that about anyway?" I asked, turning around to face him. But I never heard his answer. The face I was staring at was beautiful. His eyes were a shade of liquid honey and his lips were perfect.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm? What?" I said, snapping out of my daze.

"You _are _aware that you're going the opposite way from the lot right?" He asked, grinning.

I spun around on one foot, never stopping. He kept following me, the persistent little bugger.

"Now you're _really _going the wrong way." He said, smiling. Well, I hope he was enjoying his annoying little game.

"What way do I go then?" I asked, finally stopping.

He grinned. "Up those stairs, turn right, then left, then four more halls dow.." He tried to finish but I inturrupted.

"What?"

"Would you like me to show you?" He said, grin still evident on his face.

"I'm sure I can manage." I said, like the stubborn person I am. But of course, I tripped on the third step. Before I could hit the ground, there he was, supporting my entire body with just his arms.

"Um, thanks." I managed as I stumbled to my feet. He laughed at my expression.

"Did the stairs jump out and trip you?" He asked, sarcastically as we made our way upstairs.

"No," I scowled at him. "I just don't like stairs. They've started a mutiny against me."

Edward laughed. It was a beautiful sound, Like bells ringing.

I just ignored him and continued up the stairs. Luckily, I didn't trip again.

"Follow me," He said, walking down the hallway. I followed after him, careful not to trip over anything else. I stared at his back. It was perfect. The blue shirt that he wore was rolled up just before his elbows, and his light beige slacks fit him_ perfectly_. Then he ran a hand through that perfect hair that looked like pure bronze.

_STOP STARING! _I commanded myself. Luckily, it worked when a guy behind me yelled "HEY! Watch Out!" I turned around just im time to see a football coming directly towards my head. I didn't even try to catch it, I knew I wouldn't be able to. I felt my body crash towards the cold floor, no one there to catch me this time.

"Ohmigod!" I heard from above me. It sounded like Caity.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Some guy said. "I was throwing the football to Adam and it hit her."

"You idiot!" A voice called. _Please _don't let it be who I thought it was. "That's why we don't play ball in here." He hissed.

"Whatever Mr. goodie two shoes." The guy said to him. Great.

I felt myself being picked up by two strong, cold, arms. I could still hear the comotion behind us but Edward was talking to me.

"Katie? Can you hear me?" I could have said something, but I decided against it. My head hurt. I heard him get out his phone, and dial a number. "Carlisle?" He asked into the phone. "A girl got hit by a football in the head and I'm not sure if she's OK. Should I bring her to the hospital?"

Hospital?! What?! No way was I going there. They had needles and all sorts of torture equipment. I groaned.

"Hold on," He said into the phone. "I think she's coming to."

"Katie? Can you hear me?" He repeated.

"No..." I whispered. "Go away."

He chuckled, but continued making his way to the parking lot. I realised something after about a minute. I was being _carried _down the _hall_. I lifted my hand and poked Edward's chest.

"Put me down." I mumbled. He laughed.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Put me down!" I said a little bit louder.

He sighed. "Fine." I opened my eyes once I felt my feet planted firmly on the floor. Luckily, I wasn't very dizzy so everything stayed where it should have. That didn't stop me from accidentally swaying a little too far to my right...

"Are you sure you're OK?" Edward asked, concern colouring his tone.

"Yea, Im fine." I said, continuing to walk down the hall. Finally, we got to the parking lot. I made my way over to my truck, and saw Edward standing infront of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing between me and my car.

"Um... home?" I said, trying to go around him.

"Katie, you could barely walk down a straight line in the hall. I cannot let you drive in this condition."

"What condition? I'm fin-" But I got cut off by him dragging me from behind by my jacket.

We stopped at his car. It was a shiny volvo. He let go of me when we were beside the passenger door, and he got inside. When I didn't get it right away, he rolled down the window.

"Get in," He said. The rain had started, and my hair was sopping wet. I was shivering and the little mascara that I'd put on this morning was running down my cheeks. I thought about my chances of getting back to my car before he could catch me. I had to admit, the chances weren't great, but I could try. I looked through the window, sighed, and made it look like I was about to open the door. Then, I bolted towards my car. I stumbled once, but managed to regain my balance. I didn't see him behind me, so I thought he was still in his car. I hopped up to the cab of my truck and put the keys in the ignition.

"Hello there." Said a velvet voice. Greeeeeat.

"How did you beat me?" I asked, panting.

He laughed. "Well, you're no marathon runner," He said, taking the keys from the ignition.

"Hey!" I said, trying to grab the keys. He was sitting close to me, seeing as there wasn't much room in the cab.

"You are in no condition to drive." He said again. He was really starting to annoy me. He walked around the car, and opened the passenger door. He sat where I was three seconds ago, and started up the car. I almost got out and tried to copy his way of stealing the steering wheel, but he locked the doors.

It sucked that I lived so far away.


	4. After School pt 2

**Heeello! Here's an update for y'all :]

* * *

**

"Edward, is this really necessary?" I asked, turning off the air conditioning.

"Katie, you couldn't walk down the hall. Yes, it's necessary."

I sighed and looked out the window. The street marker said that this was my street... and he wasn't turning.

"Edward, you missed the turn." I said, pointing behind us.

"I said i would take you home. I never said there wouldn't be any pit stops."

God, this boy was just too much.

"Pit stops? Am I out of gas or something?" I asked, leaning over to look at my gas level. It was full.

He laughed. "No, but I really think that you need this."

"I dont think so." I said, finally cluing in to where he was headed.

He laughed again.

"I know where we're going so you can stop your little act. I am _not. _repeat: NOT going to the hospital."

He just kept laughing as he pulled into a reserved parking spot.

"What are you a V.I.P?" I asked, as he got out of the car.

"My father is one of the head doctors here." Edward replied, opening my door and trying to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Im not going in there. Hospitals are _evil_."

He managed to pull me out of the car in the blink of an eye, and close the door before I'd finished my sentence.

"How the hell do you do that?!" I asked, staring at the door.

He chuckled. "Maybe you're just slow," He said, walking towards the front door.

"I am not slow!" I said, chasing after him. "Im no--- ahhhh..." I was in such a rush that i didn't notice a pot hole, and tripped over it.

I was in Edward's arms -again- and he was laughing. "How you do _that _is more of a mystery."

I blushed. "What do you mean?"

"You manage to trip over anything and everything. Heck, you trip even when there's nothing to trip over." Still laughing, he walked through the sliding doors and into a reception area.

"I-- I do not." I said, sitting in a chair beside him, pouting.

It was then that I realized I was in the hospital.

"Gah! You and your stupid mind games. Im leaving, thanks for the concern and all, but Im gonna go."

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down to the chair.

"Shhh, the nurse is about to call your name."

"Katie Swan?" The purple scrub clad nurse called from the desk.

"Right here." Edward called, standing up. "Come on Katie."

"Hmm, Im sorry sir, do I know you? Must be two Katie Swans in town."

"In a town this tiny? I doubt it." He pulled me gently out of the chair and led me to the exam room against my protests.

"Here you are...." the nurse said, putting a chart in the door.

When she left, I grabbed the chart, and dug a pen out of my pocket.

"What are you doing? The doctor will be here soon."

"Oh, uh, I have... asthma. I just wanted to put that on the chart." I finally found the pen and was about to cross out my name when Edward grabbed it from me.

"Hey! That's personal!" I shouted, jumping to get it from him.

"Kathrine Isabella Swan, 17, 5'4," He read, smirking. "Hmm, your records from Phoenix... Aha, March 2007, Broken wrist and Ankle. How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"Uh.. Soccer." I said, blushing, my fingertips just grazing the chart.

"May 2007, Minor head trauma. Hmm, there's too much. Let's go a little more recent. July 2009, oh, this summer." He smirked. "Broken Wrist. August 2009, Broken arm and scratch above left eye." He looked at me. "Gee, for someone who says they're not un-coordinated, you get hurt a lot."

"Oh shut up." I mumbled as the doctor came in. Greeeeat.

"Edward, the chart please. Okay, Miss Swan. What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing. Im _fine_. Really, I dont know what made Edward insit on bringing me here... Can I file a restraining order at a hospital? Or do I have to go to a court?"

Edward scoffed. Please.

"Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves Miss Swan. What... _possessed_... Edward to bring you here?"

I sighed. He was like his son. Not gonna give it up.

"Well... A football hit me in the head. But im fine!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "She was knocked to the floor, and fell unconscious for a minute. Then, couldn't walk in a straight line."

"Hmm," Dr. Cullen said, flipping some papers around. "Well, I'd like to get a CT... are you in any pain?"

Well, now that he mentioned it, my head was throbbing.

"No, none at all." I smiled and tried to look fine.

"Ok.. well, there is a dressing gown on the hook behind the door. Edward, would you please step outside with me for a moment?"

"Of course." Came his reply as he followed his father through the door frame.

"_of course daddykins._" I mocked as I put the gown on. "_I am right. I am alllways right. I know what is best cause I am a 17 year old high school student!_" I sighed and turned around, looking straight at Edward and his dad.

Im sure my face was bright red at the time, so I sat back down on the exam table and smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm, ok..." Dr. Cullen said, putting my chart on a trolley. "Ill get a nurse up here to take you for the scan." Then he left.

"Daddykins?" Edward asked, the smirk audible in his voice. "_daddykins_?"

I crossed my arms. "That's what you get for bringing me to this place."

"Miss Swan? Im here to take you for your scan." The nurse came in her regulation ugly scrubs and a wheel chair.

"I can walk. seriously. And do you know how many sick people have sat in those?" I asked, walking right past her.

"Miss Swan, its hospital policy."

"Oh well. Im breaking the policy."

"Katie, get back in the chair."

"No, Im Fi---" I didn't finish because I missed the 'caution: watch your step' sign and slipped in water.

"Ow..." I groaned from the floor.

"Why is there water in the middle of a hospital?" I heard Edward yell.

I didn't look up to know that Dr. Cullen had come.

"Oh my. What happened?"

"Carlisle!" Edward sighed in relief. Hmm, so that was his name... Sounds hard to spell...

"She was refusing the wheelchair, and we tried to get her to sit in it, but she walked and slipped on the wet floor."

"Ok, quick, get her on a gurney and into the scan. I want updates!" Carlisle yelled at the nurse.

"I need to page someone to lift her," The nurse said to Edward. "Can you watch her?" Awe, come on! Im not that heavy!

"I can get her." Edward bent down and i could feel him pick me up, and place me on a soft bed.

Hmmmmmmmmm, nice and comfy. Im just gonna go to sleeeep....

Unfortunetly for me, Edward interrupted and was shaking me.

"Katie! Katie! You can't fall asleep."

"Whhhy?" I let out a quiet whine. "I _want _to."

"No!" He shouted "You cant. You might go into a coma."

Well, that had my attention. I did _not _want to sleep for an unknown amount of time. Ew.

My eyes darted open, glancing around me.

"We're here." The nurse said, and I was quickly lifted from the bed thing onto the scan machine.

"See anything awful?" I asked once I had been inside for a minute.

"Nope. Looks fine." Edward's voice came through the speaker.

"I hate to say this, but... I told you so."

"Mhmm...." Edward said, coming into the scanning room. He lifted me off the scanner and put me upright so i was standing on the floor.

"So, do you want the wheelchair this time?" He asked, smirking.

"Ugh, fine." I said, sitting down. "But can I at least push myself?"

Edward laughed and pushed me towards the reception area.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked, looking down at me.

"Im completely fine." I said, standing up.

Edward pushed me gently down by the shoulder.

"Miss Swan, I would prefer if you stayed over night for observation. Now, we'll get you into a room, and then you can call your father."

"Really? I have to spend the night?" I asked as I was wheeled to my room.

"Yes," Edward said, helping me into the bed. "But does anything hurt?" He asked, staring at me with those beautiful eyes...

"Katie? Katie?" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Oh, uh, yea." I said, my resolve melting. "My head feels like someone hit it with a sledge hammer."

"Ill get Carlisle." He said, rushing out of the room.

"Ughhh." I said, realizing what I'd done.

"Katie?" Carlisle entered the room a minute later, with Edward behind him. "Edward tells me you have pain?"

"Uhm... no, i have no idea what he's talking about."

Edward laughed. "She said it felt like someone hit her with a sledge hammer."

"Why the hell do you have to have a good memory? Seriously."

Carlisle and Edward laughed.

"Well, Katie, we're just going to get you some painkillers."

"Wait, like pills right?" I asked, scared.

"Uh, no, through an IV." Carlisle responded, getting an IV kit.

"No. no. no. no. Thanks, but no. I dont have pain anymore. I dont need it."

"Awe, is Katie afraid of a needle?" Edward mocked me, smirking.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

He looked surprised.

"Okay, well, we really should give you some pain killers Miss Swan, they'll help you sleep."

"Uhg. Ok, fine you're the doctor I guess..." I said, putting out my arm.

"This will just take a second." Edward said, rubbing my arm that I was covering my eyes with.

"There. Finished." Carlisle said, smiling at me.

I looked down at my arm and saw the white tube sticking out of my arm. "Ew." I groaned, looking away.

"Its okay, its all over." Edward said, holding my hand.

Wait, wait wait. So, the guy hates me, then he likes me and mocks me, then he takes me to a hospital and holds my hand? God, being a teenager was confusing.

"Okay, the drugs should start taking affect soon." Carlisle said, leaving the room.

"Katie," Edward said just before I fell asleep.

"mmmmm?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I... uhm... hope you're okay."

"I wi-- I wi--- mmmmmmmm" was all i could respond before I slipped off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**I like this chapter :] Its like, my favourite! hoorah! Hope you guys like it too!!!!**

**------pinkcrayon1101  
**


End file.
